


1 Nightmare, 3 Dreams

by icecoldwlw



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge, Established Relationship, F/F, Girls in Love, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbians, nighmare, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecoldwlw/pseuds/icecoldwlw
Summary: Veronica Lodge is a lesbian.She has made the spontaneous decision to come out to her mother.However, she may need some support from her loving girlfriend, Betty.And that's okay.





	1 Nightmare, 3 Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't actually finished Riverdale (I'm only on Season 1) but I did fall in love witht he relationship between Betty and Veronica. So, I apologise if their characterisation is off.

Veronica was in a strange world. It felt like limbo. She wasn’t moving, or speaking, or breathing, or trying to do anything. Nothing was.

Suddenly, from the darkness and silence came a voice. The voice snapped at her, discouraging her from herself, trying to make her feel ashamed. She attempted to ward it off. Yell at it. Get it to stop somehow. But nothing worked. Her body would not move.

There was another voice, speaking at the same time as the other, with different words. Slowly, there were more. The voices all overlapped, forcing their message into her head.

“Your kind are not wanted.”

Veronica’s eyes snapped open.

She was left with a heavy silence that seemed to fill her mind. A ringing noise played on in her ears.

‘It was just a dream.’ She told herself.

‘A stupid dream that’s never going to happen or come true or anything like that.’

She reached her arm out onto her bedside drawer, searching blindly for her phone.

There. She used the power button to turn it on.

3:48 AM.

The numbers shone brightly on her blurred eyes, affected by the hours of motionless existing.

She set her phone down and lifted herself out of bed. She didn’t want to go back to sleep.

She padded down the stairs and into the kitchen. She wasn’t hungry, and she felt that she wouldn’t be able to keep anything down, even if she was. No, Veronica needed water.

She grabbed a bottle out of the fridge and sculled half of it. Using only the light from the inside of the fridge she navigated the kitchen, setting the bottle down and moving around to sit on a bar stool.

‘So much for sleeping on it’ she thought, remembering yesterday’s evening.

She had been thinking about it for a day. Truthfully, she had been thinking about it for one year and ten months, but the details aren’t important. She had been considering it for a day. 

Veronica sighed and rested her head on the freezing cold counter. She needed something to ground her, maybe someone who would tether her back to this world and convince her that they were just dreams and her parents wouldn’t care. Even if she knew better.

She stalked back to her bedroom, trying to think of ways to improve her mood or get back to sleep. She was just about to give up and do something on her phone when an idea popped into her head: she could call Betty or go over to her house and they could spend some time together.

But it was 4 in the morning. She’d hate to wake her girlfriend; after the whole Jason and Polly drama she’d had frequent nightmares and tried to avoid sleep. When Veronica found out, she threw a slumber party and invited Betty, Archie and Jughead so they could all help. Even without the boys realising it. 

When she got up the first time, Archie was there to talk to her about his music, singing her a quiet song in Veronica’s kitchen.

The second time she woke from a nightmare, Veronica was there. She brushed her fingers through the blonde’s mostly soft hair. Some of it was plastered to her head due to gel and her tight hairstyle, but Veronica managed to get through most of it.

For the rest of the night, Betty slept well, only making a few noises and squirming once or twice. Veronica cuddled her in her sleep, hoping it would have the same calming and soothing affect it had on her own, younger self.

It had, and Betty had expressed her gratitude the next morning, when Veronica had offered to sleep with her again the next night. 

“Thanks, V.” Betty said, a soft smile on her face. She looked better than she had all week.

“It’s no trouble. So, my place or yours?”

“Mine? My Mom’ll kill me if I stay at someone else’s for too long. After... everything that happened, she constantly wants to know where I am.”

Veronica gazed at her with a slight sadness in her eyes.

“You can talk to me about it, you know.” She said.

“I know. I’m just... would we be able to talk about it tomorrow?”

“Of course, whenever you want to.”

“Thanks so much. You’re the best.”

“You deserve nothing less.”

Betty smiled and glanced around the room before pressing a kiss to Veronica’s lips.

Veronica loved Betty’s kisses. She was always so careful and soft at first, melding into hard and dominant after a short while.

When they broke apart, they stared at one another. Neither of them moved for a time, just watching the other, their eyes stopping on their lips more than once.

“Hey...” Betty, said, making eye contact with Veronica.

“Hey?” Veronica replied.

“Can you promise me that... if you ever feel like this you’ll tell me? You’ve been so patient and good with me through this. I just want to be there for you, too.”

“Yeah, of course.”

“And, if I can’t handle it, which is what I know you’re worried about, I’ll say so. I promise.” Betty grabbed Veronica’s hands and interlocked their fingers.

“Okay. I’m trusting that.” Veronica said, grinning and coming in for another kiss.

“You better, beautiful.”

Veronica smiles at the memory, and made up her mind.

She arrived to her room and immediately searched for her phone, managing to stub her toe on the foot of her bed.

‘Smooth.’ She though, gritting her teeth in pain.

She found Betty in her recents, and, after a short moment of hesitation, called her.

The phone rung for a while. It was to be expected, at this time, but Veronica was so used to Betty answering immediately, she felt strange. As if Betty was never going to pick up.

The blonde proved her wrong by answering just before the ringing stopped.

“Hello?” She said, annoyance filled her voice.

“Hey, love.” Veronica said, a hint of pain in her voice.

“Baby? What’re you doing calling me at... are you hurt? What’s going on, Ronnie?” She asked, noticing Veronica’s tone and picking up her pace.

“No! No, don’t worry I just stubbed my toe.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” She huffed a laugh.

“Well, what do you need at... four in the morning?”

“Do you... like can you handle a problem now, cause if you can’t that’s okay.”

“Um, yeah totally. What’s wrong?” She said, less panicked and more worried.

“Well, I... can you come over? I just wanna see you for this.”

“Hang on, I’ll be there in 10.”

“Okay. Stay on the phone! I want to make sure you’re safe.”

“Thanks, gorgeous.”

Veronica laughed.

“So... one sec I need to grab something.”

“Okay.”

“Alright, all set. I’m coming over now.”

 

-

 

Ten minutes passed without worry, Betty using the street lights to navigate and checking behind her every once in a while. She walked quickly, to the point of jogging, to Veronica’s house.

By the time she got there she was panting.

“Babe I’m outside.”

“You sound a tired.”

“I hate running.”

Veronica laughed in response, and got up from her couch, making her way to the door.

She hung up as she opened it, greeted with the sight of a disapproving Betty.

“You shouldn’t leave me outside for so long, it’s rude to leave a lady waiting.”

Veronica smirked and mock-searches around the door.

“What lady? I can’t see any here.”

Betty playfully pushed her with a scoff.

“I’m kidding.” Veronica said, tilting her head upwards for a kiss.

Betty raked her nails up and down Veronica’s arm, and used her other hand torun her fingers through the shorter girl’s hair.

Veronica broke the kids with a dreamy look on her face, taking Betty’s hand and guiding her to the kitchen.

“You want anything to eat?” She asked.

“I’ll have some chocolate.”

“Nice. Dark or normal?”

“I’ll take normal, thanks.”

“Great, here you go.” Veronica said, grabbing a chocolate bar from her cupboard.

They sat at the bar stools huddled together, Veronica drinking her water and Betty munching on her chocolate.

After a while, they were finished and left to be with one another.

“Where do you keep your blankets?” Betty asked, getting up from her bar stool.

“Uh, follow me.” Veronica said, leading her to the linen cupboard, where Betty selected a fluffy quilt and a bare blanket made for a bed. She took some pillows asked Veronica to grab a couple to ‘complete the burrito’.

They walked back down to Veronica’s lounge, and Betty set to work. She wrapped the quilt around Veronica, and made a nest with the bare blanket, using the pillows to hold it up and make it comfortable.

“Alright. Now, when I get in, you hop onto my lap, okay?” Betty said, smiling sweetly at her girlfriend.

“Wait, on your actual lap or just sit between your legs?” Veronica asked, flustered.

“Either one. Whatever makes you most comfortable.” Betty responded, not reassuring her in any way.

“I’ll crush your legs if I sit on them, so between them it is.”

Betty shook her head and slid herself into the blanket, shifting around and settling against the pillow-wall. She turned back to Veronica and motioned for her to sit.

Veronica awkwardly settled herself between Betty’s legs, straight-backed and still clutching the quilt around her. 

She opened her mouth to speak, before Betty cut her off by pulling her torso back so she was laying on top of the blonde.

She was speechless for a moment, and could only listen to Betty talk.

“So, this is meant to be really comfortable, so just shift around till you’re relaxed, and also, here,” She said, reaching into her coat.

She pulled out a thick green book and her phone.

She turned it on and put on her flashlight, before handing the book to Veronica.

“It’s Pride and Prejudice. I know you like to read, and I don’t know if you’ve read it before, but whenever you rant about books you never mention it. It’s really good, so just go ahead. I’ll hold the flashlight.” She said, raising her phone above Veronica’s head and onto the book.

The brunette was silent, staring at the book and savouring Betty’s incredible kindness.

Her eyes welled with tears.

“Thanks, babe,” She started, wiping her tears.

“This really means a lot... I love you.” She said.

Betty used her free hand to comb through Veronica’s hair.

“I love you too. We can talk whenever you’re ready, okay?”

Veronica nodded, sniffling more.

 

-

 

At 5:30 AM, Veronica turned to Betty, her eyes drooping from reading. The blonde was wide awake, and appeared to be reading over her shoulder.

“I wanna talk about it now.” She said, voice croaking from underuse.

“Okay.” Betty said, her eyes kind and posture welcoming.

“I... I want to come out to my mother.” She said, feeling a slight sense of relief.

Betty’s eyes widened.

“... okay.” She said, taking it in.

“Not about us, not just yet. But I want her to know.”

“Do you know if she’s supportive?”

“I don’t know, I’ve never heard her speak about it.”

“Do you want to ask her first or just go for it?”

“I think I just want to go for it.”

“Okay, I’ll be here if you need me. Whether you want me actually there or just on standby over the phone, I’m here.” Betty said.

Veronica teared up once more.

“Thanks.” She said, sniffling and leaning into Betty for a hug.

“No problem, baby.”

They say, huddled together for a couple of minutes.

Veronica adored Betty. She always thought there weren’t enough words for love to explain her feelings for the blonde. Her kindness had no limits. She always strived to make everyone happy and to understand them. She was just such a good person, and to be dealing with all she was...

Her anger issues and the confusion surrounding Polly were such heavy things to carry and the way Betty did it with kindness and care shining from her heart was amazing to Veronica.

It always would be.

“Now, wanna tell me why you were awake at 4 AM?”

“I got a dumb nightmare. It was just people insulting my sexuality and stuff.”

“It’s not dumb. It’s alright to have these dreams.”

“I know but I was just so helpless. I used to be so good at shutting that stuff down. I was proud and confident even though I was in the closet. Maybe because I was in the closet.”

“Now you have something to worry about. When it wasn’t about you it was better to handle, right?”

“... yeah.” Veronica admitted, snuggling further into Betty.

“Okay. Well, just know, that if your Mom reacts badly, I’m here, and you can come live with me.” Betty said, smiling down at Veronica.

“Thank you, Betty.”

“No problem baby. Now, what’re you gonna say?”

 

-

 

“Mamá?” Veronica asked. Her heart was beating fast, her mind playing an endless loop of ‘what if’s accompanied by the noises of a static television.

“Yes, honey?” Hermione responded, a tinge of worry in her voice.

“I need to tell you something.” She said.

Hermione paused, concern for her daughter growing.

“Yeah, of course,” she said.

“Um... do you want, I mean, you might want to, uh, sit down.”

“Veronica, is something wrong?”

“Huh? Oh, no, Mamá, nothing is wrong.” She said, attempting to reassure her mother.

“Okay... and you know you can tell me anything, right? You don’t have to worry, I’m your mother.”

“I know, it’s just that...” 

Hermione let her think for a moment, brows furrowing further. She’d always tried to give Veronica her privacy. But, she realised, maybe that wasn’t always a good thing; Veronica, like any teenager, needed guidance sometimes, and Hermione wondered if she had become distant from her daughter.

“Mamá I need you to promise me something, first.” Veronica said, face steely but eyes panicked.

Hermione modded, not knowing what to say to make Veronica feel better.

“Promise me... promise me that you’ll still love me, okay?”

“Veronica, what are you saying? Of course I’ll still love you.”

“Okay, okay... I’m... I...”

“Its’s okay mi amor.” She said, resting her hand on her daughter’s.

Veronica took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She lifted her head and opened then slower than she had ever done before, dreading the next few moments.

“I’m a lesbian.”

There was a pause. A thick silence Veronica didn’t know how to read. It made her antsy to think about what could happen, how her mother could react. She had promised, and Veronica knew their no-lying policy, but wasn’t ‘I will always love you’ the correct answer? Maybe she didn’t fully mean it. How long had it been, again?

Veronica wasn’t left to wonder for long, since Hermione cut off her thoughts completely by enveloping her in a hug. The silence continued for a moment longer. She could feel her mother’s comforting hug, her shaking hands, slowing heartbeat, and, suddenly, her tears flowing softly down her cheeks in streams. And for the first time since she had decided to tell her mother, she took a breath.

Veronica broke into a sob.

“Sh, it’s okay, it’s okay.” Hermione said, rubbing her daughters back as she cried.

“I love you, mi hija, I love you. You are my pride and joy, my whole world. I don’t care if you like boys or girls. I promise.” She said, trying to convince Veronica of every word.

Veronica sat there, embracing and crying her relief out. They stayed for just a minute, before Veronica’s sobs died down and became small hiccups, and Hermione’s comforting words became whispers.

“Gracias, Mamá,” She said, sniffling.

“No, honey, you don’t have to thank me for that... how long have you known?” She asked.

“I’ve, um, known for like...” Veronica paused and gave the ground a calculating look.

“Nearly two years.”

Hermione’s eyes widened.

“Por Dios!”

Veronica flinched. 

“I know, I know, but I was just... scared. I was already mean at school, what if they found out I like girls? They would have ruined me. And so I kind of just bottled it up. I didn’t want anyone to know, and... that included you.”

Hermione sighed shakily, giving her child a sad smile. 

“I’m glad you told me.”

Veronica smiled. She had feared telling her parents since she had found out, scared they would judge or hurt her. But after such a positive response, and after all she and her mother had been through... even if her father was angry, she knew her mother would always protect her.

“Mamá?” She asked again. This time with a light heart but an exhausted mind.

“Yes?” 

“I’m gonna go to bed... Love you.”

“Goodnight, sweetie.”

 

-

 

Veronica dragged herself into her bed, too emotionally worn out to be bothered with a shower or removing her makeup. Those were morning problems.

 

-

 

Veronica’s eyes slid open slowly, a blurry sheen covering them from fully seeing her surroundings. She blinked it away, and was met with a soft yellow glow streaming from the curtains. She rolled over, searching for her phone.

8:12.

She rubbed at her eyes, picking the crust out of them. Her face felt dry, as if she had never had water before; and sticky like she’d rubbed a wet lollipop all over it and left it to dry. Her lips were chapped and her eyes itchy.

Sleeping with makeup. Not a good idea.

She ran her fingers through her hair, reminiscent of how Betty would in private. Though this time, it was tangled and messy.

Mentally, she felt a lot better than yesterday. Her mother’s positive reaction was definitely good for her health, and she felt a little bit more free. Free enough to invite Betty over.

She reached for her phone again, and went through her contacts, finding Betty’s quickly.

The phone only rung once before Betty picked up.

“Hey Ronnie.”

“Hey babe, can you come over?”

“Yeah, of course. I’m assuming it went okay with your Mom?”

“Yeah.” Veronica answered. She preferred to talk in person instead of on a call, but she knew Betty was concerned and needed to know if she was okay.

“So, I’m gonna ask my Mom to drive me, I’ll be right back.”

There was a loud shuffling noise and the muffled noise of a door shutting and fading footsteps.

Betty was only gone for about a minute. Veronica eagerly waited for her response; she needed her girlfriend to be with her, mostly for comfort, but also for her. She wanted to be around Betty all the time.

“Hey, she said yes so I’ll be down there in five.”

“Great!”

“Love you,” Betty said.

“I love you too, B.” Veronica responded before ending the call.

 

-

 

Five minutes of scrolling through Instagram passed surprisingly quickly. Before she knew it, Betty’s mother’s car was pulling in to her driveway and her mother was telling them to ask if they needed anything and to keep the door open. 

“So,” Betty started, taking a moment to put everything together.

“Your Mom looks happy, so she didn’t say anything mean, but you look like you haven’t slept in years.” She noted.

“So what happened, then?”

Veronica shuffled to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around the taller girl and resting her head onto her shoulder. Betty returned the hug, and pressed a kiss into her hair.

“It went well, she’s super accepting.” Veronica said.

“But,” Betty continued, trying to coax an answer out of her.

“But I was really tired. So blame that on this.” She said, motioning to her face.

Betty shook her head with an exasperated look.

“Cmon, I’m taking off your makeup for you.”

“Oh thank God I feel gross.”

Betty chuckled, and lightly pushed Veronica back, leading her into the bathroom.

She kissed every part of Veronica’s face she wiped, claiming ‘a kiss makes everything better’. Her lips, though, remained untouched. Veronica was sitting on the counter, revelling in the pampering Betty was giving her.

After everything had been taken off, and her eyes had been washed under the sink, Betty wiped the lipstick off of Veronica’s mouth.

“I think you can guess why I left this till last.”

“I might not be as good of a detective as you, but I certainly have a hunch.” Veronica smirked.

Betty rolled eyes slightly, a large smile on her face. They met in the middle, their kiss becoming deep quickly.

Veronica’s lips were still chapped, but Betty didn’t seem to care, using her tongue to briefly sooth her bottom lip, before retracting it. They both smiled into it.

As they parted, they opened their eyes, just to stare into the other’s. Glee and love were the only emotions visible in them at the moment, and they both wished Betty didn’t have to go, that they could stay in their private corner forever.


End file.
